


Wedded Bliss

by myka1231



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90 Mins To Gift, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myka1231/pseuds/myka1231
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka married because they love each other and then they asked fort Kakashi’s green card. Now they had to prove to a state functionary that their marriage is legit.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



> This is a gift for hkandi for the 90 mins to Gift exchange on the Umino Hours.  
> I'm not American and my depiction of immigration issues are mostly based on TV shows and not meant to take seriously.  
> Thanks to Gloomier for beta reading this piece. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Iruka had been a nervous mess since their appointment was scheduled a week ago. He didn’t know why, but the idea of getting his marriage scrutinized was like having rocks in his stomach. He knew nothing about Kakashi and his relationship was fake, they got married very much in love, but the moment they asked for Kakashi’s green card they were regarded as a hoax. Iruka also knew that cases such as those happened sometimes, but having to prove themselves to an immigration officer made every moment they shared seem cheap.

Iruka had first met Kakashi at Central Park while he was late for work because Naruto had to present himself with his guardian at school. He was practically running when he spotted Kakashi surrounded and accosted by his pack of eight dogs at play. It was such an endearing sight that when one of the dogs came after Iruka, he could only smile and help the overpowered man. Though he had been scolded pretty bad at the bakery he worked at the moment when he had finally arrived.

They dated for a year before moving in together, and Iruka proposed to Kakashi when they hit the six months mark of living with each other. They had their fair share of relationship issues like the time Naruto spent hating Kakashi before accepting him as part of their family—the dogs were welcomed from the start. 

A year after they married Kakashi realized that his working visa had expired, and as the husband of an American citizen, they could claim a green card. After several interviews and citations to court, they now had an immigration officer coming to visit their home to finally approve their request. 

On that fateful day, Iruka woke up before dawn with the feeling he was forgetting something and just couldn’t go back to sleep, so he decided to start the day with a strong coffee to power him up. The house was always clean and tidy because both he and Kakashi were orderly people, and Iruka withheld ramen if Naruto left his messes out of his room. The dogs had a courtyard and were better trained than Naruto, so that wasn’t a problem, but Iruka had to do something to pass the time, so it was with a duster in hand that Kakashi found him a couple of hours later. 

“You know that we never played the housemaid fantasy, right?” Kakashi asked with a sexy drawl while Iruka was on all fours in front of the TV dusting. It was such a Kakashi thing to joke about that, and Iruka couldn’t help but laugh like crazy. 

When he was calmed enough to stop with the hysterics, Iruka noticed Kakashi’s extended hand and took it to stand up. When they were both at eye-level, Iruka finally saw the sweet smile on Kakashi’s face.

“You looked a little freaked out, I’m glad I could help you snap out of it,” Kakashi explained with his typical smile and inverted moon-shaped eyes. 

“Well, thank you,” said Iruka with relief clear in his eyes. “I was about to get us both kicked out of the country.”

“As long as I can keep my favourite American, I don’t care where we live.” Kakashi could say the sappiest things with a straight face that Iruka could only roll his eyes and kiss him to shut up. 

“Iruka-ni, happy birthday,” shouted Naruto from the door to his room and finally it clicked to Iruka what he was forgetting with the immigration issue today. Sure enough, Kakashi had put a cake on the table and a gift awaited him on his hands.

“Happy birthday, honey,” if there was a smug look in Kakashi’s face when he sing-song his congrats, Iruka would let it slip this time. After all, he had been very sneaky about the whole thing. 

Well, now they could face whatever came their way together like a family, as it was supposed. 


End file.
